1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuating device for a closing element movable in a vertical direction for openings of all kinds, preferably for furniture, e.g. wardrobes, which are guided in lateral guides having a spring-loaded element or a tension element taking up the door weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Closing elements movable in a vertical direction are known, for example, from the German utility model DE 298 07 679 where, mounted on the upper closing element, there is a spring-loaded tension element whose force compensates the weight of the closing elements. This tension element can appropriately comprise a pneumatic spring or a helical spring.
If a helical spring is used, its variable forces must be compensated during the movement as is known, for example, from European patent EP 0 417 822 B. To allow the bias of the spring to be varied in line with the function of the door, it is provided here that the free end of the spring be anchored on the furniture body by means of an adjustable mounting device. However, this adjustment is only suitable for a small variation range of the door weight so that with different doors each with different weights, it is also necessary to use different springs.